Never Give Up On the People You Love
by EvilRegal-CG
Summary: [OS] Emma demande de l'aide à Regina pour vaincre la SnowQueen. (Participation pour le concours "SwanQueen France")


Bonjour les gens ! :)

Me voici aujourd'hui non pas pour ma traduction mais pour une création personnelle pour le Concours de la page Facebook "SwanQueen France" ;)

C'est un OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il plaira au juri ^^ C'est un concours après tout :P Par contre, j'ai peur d'avoir largement dépassé la limite de lignes qui était imposée ^^' Oops...

* * *

><p><span>Contexte :<span> Saison 4, on sait qui est la SnowQueen mais je ne peux pas définir précisément le moment ^^

* * *

><p><strong><span>Never Give Up On the People You Love<span>**

"C'est hors de question." Réplica une Regina énervée.

Emma et les Charming venaient de débarquer devant chez elle, sans y être invités, et imploraient désormais son aide.

"Nous avons besoin de toi, Regina ! Tu ne peux pas nous laisser comme ça." Tenta de nouveau Emma.

"Je le peux parfaitement et c'est ce que je suis en train de faire."

"Si ce n'est pour nous, fais le pour la ville. Regarde ce qui est arrivé à Marian. Nous sommes tous en danger, y comprit Henry." Essaya Snow, sachant comment réagirait son ancienne belle-mère à l'évocation de son fils.

La Reine déchue lui lança un regard noir. Si Henry était en danger, elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle prit le temps de réfléchir. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter si facilement. Ils devaient la supplier.

"Il semblerait que la Sauveuse ait besoin d'être sauvée..." Lança-t-elle en direction du Shérif.

Emma souffla. Depuis l'épisode 'Marian', sa relation avec la brune était retombée à zéro, pour son plus grand malheur. Tout leur parcours était parti en fumée, par sa faute. Et malgré tous ses efforts, rien n'y faisait, Regina refusait de la pardonner.

"Si ça peut te faire accepter de voir les choses comme ça, alors oui. Je ne serais pas là à demander ton aide si je n'en avais pas besoin. Je sais que tu n'as pas la moindre envie de passer ne serait-ce que quelques minutes en ma présence. C'est déjà un exploit que je sois encore en vie mais Regina, s'il-te-plait ! J'_ai_ besoin de toi !"

La brune fut bouche bée. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à entendre ça venant de l'autre mère de son fils. Des souvenirs de leur entente passée lui revinrent soudainement. Comment elles avaient sauvé Henry des mains de Peter Pan, leur retrouvaille après l'an passé à New York pour l'une et dans la Forêt Enchantée pour l'autre ainsi que leur alliance contre sa sœur, la Wicked Witch. Mais la scène au Diner lorsque la blonde avait ramené Marian du passé lui revint elle aussi à l'esprit. Son futur avait été brisé, une nouvelle fois.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées lorsqu'Emma souffla, peinée de la réaction de l'ancienne Reine. La tristesse apparente sur son visage fit mal à Regina qui ne pouvait se l'expliquer.

"Bien... On ne va pas t'importuner plus longtemps." Finit par dire Emma. "Allons-y, ne perdons pas plus de temps ici." Dit-elle à l'adresse de ses parents.

Alors que les trois Charming quittaient son allée pour rejoindre la rue, le cerveau de Regina fonctionna à toute allure. Il fallait qu'elle agisse.

"Attendez !" Cria-t-elle.

Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, elle vit énormément d'espoir dans les magnifiques yeux émeraudes. Elle secoua la tête._ Elle faisait ça pour Henry et personne d'autre !_

"C'est d'accord. J'accepte de faire _de nouveau_ équipe avec vous pour sauver cette ville qui est _toujours _en danger !" Affirma-t-elle en regardant la blonde dans les yeux. "Mais qu'avec vous, Miss Swan. Rester avec une Charming sera amplement suffisant..."

Le vouvoiement et les 'Miss Swan' étaient revenus depuis leur différent ce qui avait énormément attristé Emma. Mais là, tout de suite, elle n'y fit pas attention, trop heureuse d'avoir une réponse positive de la part de l'ancienne Mairesse.

"Deal ! Merci Regina, merci !"

Le soulagement était visible sur son visage alors qu'un petit sourire courbait ses lèvres.

"Revenait dans deux heures et ne soyez pas en retard." Ordonna la brune. "Il est temps de s'occuper de cette Dairy Queen..."

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et ferma sa porte. Emma non plus n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se dirigea vers l'appartement de ses parents pour se préparer.

"Ca se sera bien passé au final." Soupira David, soulagé lui aussi.

"Prions pour que ça dure..." Ironisa sa femme avant de suivre sa fille.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Tu es sûre que tout ira bien ?" Demanda de nouveau Snow.

"Mais oui ! Tu sais de quoi on est capable réunies. Cette _glacière_ ne va rien voir venir..." Répondit sa fille, exaspérée de son comportement.

Henry, qui avait été mis au courant des derniers événements, semblait tout excité.

"Vous allez de nouveau faire équipe ? Pour de vrai ?"

"Ouais, Gamin. L'exploit de l'année !" Rigola-t-elle.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant entrer Hook toujours habillé de ses vêtements de Pirate.

"Ai-je loupé quelque chose ? Qui fait équipe avec qui ?" Osa-t-il demander.

"On écoute aux portes maintenant ?" Lança Emma sur un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Cela lança un froid.

"Pas vraiment... Il se trouve que je venais te prévenir qu'Elsa a localisé l'ennemie et je suis arrivé lorsque tu as dit ta phrase." Répondit-il calmement.

"Parfait, pile à l'heure ! Je vais chercher Regina !"

"Regina ? Que vient-elle faire dans l'histoire ?"

"Elle a accepté de nous aider avec _cette histoire_." Réplica le Shérif.

"Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide pour vaincre cette femme. Tu es bien assez puissante, Love."

"Nous savons tous que c'est faux. Nos deux magies combinées, par contre, le peuvent parfaitement. Mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à expliquer mes actes, je ne veux pas être en retard."

Alors que Hook semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose, Emma lui passa à côté et quitta l'appartement sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soit de parler.

"Cette Snow Queen n'a qu'à bien se tenir..." S'amusa Henry, croisant les bras fièrement sur sa poitrine à l'idée de ses deux mères coopérant à nouveau.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Trois coups se firent entendre dans la maison de l'ancienne Mairesse. Cette dernière jeta un œil à l'horloge et sourit. _Pile à l'heure !_

"C'était moins une, Miss Swan." Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

"Désolée... Mais allons-y, il n'y a plus de temps à perdre."

"Et où allons-nous exactement ?" S'enquit-elle.

"Elsa a localisé la _glacière_." Répondit la blonde du tac au tac.

"Oh... Je vois."

Emma se retourna pour la regarder.

"Tu peux lui faire confiance, tu sais. Elle cherche juste à retrouver sa sœur."

Ne recevant pas de réponse, la blonde se retourna de nouveau et se mit en route. Regina ferma sa porte et la rejoignit. Le début du trajet se fit dans un silence gênant, aucune des deux prêtes à prendre la parole en première. Ce fut Regina qui le brisa.

"Vous ne m'avez pas dit où on allait..."

"Oh ! C'est vrai. Dans les bois. Elsa semble avoir ressenti la magie de l'autre. Bizarre qu'on ne l'ait pas ressenti nous aussi."

"Cette Reine n'utilise pas la même magie que nous." Explica la brune.

"Ce n'est pas une Reine. Il n'y a qu'une seule _Reine _dans cette ville..." Murmura Emma mais la brune l'entendit quand même.

Regina se racla la gorge, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser.

"Une Méchante Reine. Et vous oubliez Elsa. N'est-elle pas la Reine de son royaume ?"

"De son royaume, exactement ! Pas ici. Ici, elle est juste Elsa. Et tu n'est pas la Méchante Reine."

"Je l'ai touj-" Elle fut coupée subitement par la blonde.

"S'il-te-plait, arrête ! Stop ! Tu n'es pas la Méchante Reine ! Ou en tout cas tu ne l'es plus alors arrête de te revendiquer comme telle !"

"Oh ? Mais tout le monde me voit comme telle !"

"Tu sais très bien que c'est faux ! S'il reste des personnes le pensant encore, ce sont juste des ignorants !"

"Alors maintenant on me défend ?"

"Je t'ai toujours défendu..." Grogna Emma.

"Ce n'était pas le cas il y a quelques semaines."

"Oh vraiment ?!" S'emporta la blonde.

Il était temps de tout dire, il fallait que ça sorte.

"Vous... Tu as brisé mon futur..!" Marmonna Regina.

Elle l'avait dit tellement bas qu'Emma eut du mal à l'entendre. Le tutoiement soudain la choqua un peu mais elle reprit bien vite du poil de la bête.

"C'est faux ! Je ne l'ai pas brisé mais changé !" Répliqua-t-elle. "Qui te dis que ce n'est pas mieux ainsi ?"

"'Mieux' ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Tu as ramené à la vie la femme de mon Soul Mate !"

"Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne m'excuserais pas d'avoir sauvé la vie de cette femme."

"En en sauvant une tu en as achevé une autre..."

"Ta vie n'est pas finie, Regina ! Tu ne connais pas le dicton ? Un de perdu, dix de retrouvés !"

Elle se sentit un peu ridicule de dire ça dans un moment pareil mais ne laissa rien paraitre.

"On ne retrouve pas son Soul Mate..."

"Mais l'était-il vraiment, hein ?"

Regina ne s'était pas attendue à cette question. Que voulait-elle dire par là ?

"Bien sûr !"

"S'il l'était vraiment, il ne t'aurait pas abandonné comme il l'a fait."

La brune ne comprenait plus rien.

"Il ne m'a p-" Elle fut coupée.

"Si ! Il avait le choix ! Il l'a fait !"

"C'est sa femme !"

"Et il est censé être ton foutu 'Soul Mate' ! Je suis désolée mais la personne qui t'a soit disant brisé, ce n'est pas moi ou Marian mais bel et bien lui ! J'ai fait une erreur, mais je ne la regrette pas. Je t'ai fait mal, ça je le regrette, tellement... Mais il avait les cartes en main et il a joué."

Un silence s'en suivit. Regina avait les larmes aux yeux. C'était une façon de voir les choses mais Regina refusait de les voir comme ça.

"Non, tu as tord..." Essaya-t-elle de se convaincre.

La brune commençait à fuir la blonde, une nouvelle fois. Emma ne sembla pas vouloir la retenir. Elle ressentait tellement d'émotion à la fois : de la colère, de la frustration, de la tristesse et de la jalousie. Elle était jalouse que Regina continue de s'accrocher à Robin après tous les événements.

"_On n'abandonne pas la personne qu'on aime !_" Cria-t-elle soudainement le plus fort possible, Regina se trouvant déjà à une trentaine de mètres d'elle.

L'ancienne Mairesse s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas. Elle avait vu tellement d'émotions dans les yeux émeraudes d'Emma dans les dernières minutes et ses émotions lui faisaient peur, elles la terrifiaient. Pourtant elle resta là, à attendre d'entendre ce que la blonde avait à dire.

"Je... C'est vrai. Regarde autour de toi. Tu t'accroches à un homme qui t'a laissé pour une autre." Elle ne faisait pas attention aux mots qu'elle employait, au risque d'être trop directe. "On n'abandonne pas la personne qu'on aime..." Répéta-t-elle doucement.

La blonde ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire mais c'était maintenant ou jamais.

"Henry... Et moi ! On ne t'a pas abandonné. On... J'ai tout fait pour te redonner le sourire, pour me racheter auprès de toi ! Pourquoi _ça_ tu ne le vois pas ?!"

Emma sembla désespérée lorsqu'elle posa cette question. Elle avait dû marcher vers la brune pendant qu'elle parlait car elle se trouvait désormais juste derrière elle. Regina se retourna doucement, une simple larme roulant sur sa joue.

"Je ne comprends pas..." Murmura-t-elle doucement telle une enfant.

"Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre non plus." Essaya de rire Emma avec un petit sourire.

"Tu es avec-" De nouveau, la blonde la coupa.

"Hook ?! Je sais que tu es restée enfermée chez toi un moment mais je pensais que tu savais que ça n'a pas duré..."

Il y eut un blanc pendant quelques secondes.

"Regina... Je ne sais pas vraiment d'où tout cela sort mais... Il le fallait. Il est temps pour toi de créer ton futur. Arrête de te le faire dicter par de la 'Fairy Dust' ou je ne sais quoi. C'est ta vie, c'est toi qui choisis. Nous ne sommes plus dans la Forêt Enchantée. Nous sommes à Storybrooke."

Lorsque Regina ne répondit rien après plusieurs minutes, Emma baissa la tête et commença à reprendre sa route en direction des bois.

Un sentiment que Regina pensait avoir enfoui au plus profond d'elle refit surface en voyant l'autre femme partir. Ce sentiment était si fort qu'il lui fit oublié la colère et la rancœur qu'elle ressentait depuis des semaines.

Elle se mit à courir, malgré ses talons haut, pour rattraper celle qui venait de lui déclarer sa flamme implicitement.

"Emma !"

La concernée se retourna, imitant le mouvement de la brune quelques minutes auparavant. Elle pleurait des larmes silencieuses.

Une fois arrivée à son hauteur, Regina reprit son souffle, ne sachant plus quoi dire face à la blonde. Les yeux émeraudes semblaient plein d'espoir mais aussi d'appréhension. La brune prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

"On n'abandonne pas la personne qu'on aime..." Dit-elle, citant le Shérif, avec un petit sourire tout en lui attrapant une main.

Un magnifique sourire illumina le visage d'Emma, faisant oublier ses larmes. Elle attrapa soudainement Regina et la souleva du sol, la faisant tourner en l'air en la serrant le plus fort possible. La brune était un peu choquée de ce mouvement soudain et le fut encore plus lorsque, quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol, des lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les siennes. Le baiser fut tendre, certes, mais très court, Emma se reculant quasi immédiatement.

"Oh, je... Désolée, je..." Bégaya-t-elle.

"Shhh..." Souffla la brune en posant un doigt sur les lèvres qui venaient de l'embrasser.

Elles se sourirent. Tout allait bien.

Leur petit monde parfait fut cependant interrompu lorsque le portable du Shérif vibra plusieurs fois.

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Elsa s'inquiète de ne pas vous voir arriver !_ Lit-elle sur l'écran.

Un message de son père.

"Je... Bien que j'apprécie énormément ce moment, le devoir nous appelle."

"En effet. Nous avons une _glacière_ à faire fondre..." S'amusa Regina.

Emma sourit de toutes ses dents, un sourire qu'affectionnait tout particulièrement la brune et qu'elle était heureuse de provoquer. La blonde tenta de prendre sa main, ce qu'elle accepta, et elles se dirigèrent enfin vers les bois pour de nouveau sauver la ville, ensembles.

**The End**

* * *

><p>Et voilà... ^^ Une scène comme celle-ci me plairait beaucoup dans les épisodes à venir :3<p>

J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez ! Si vous aimez, s'il y a des choses que je pourrais améliorer, dites moi tout, ça m'intéresse :D

Je souhaite bonne chance à tous les participants du concours et puis voilà :)

A la prochaine ;) Xx


End file.
